This invention relates to a trigger safety to prevent the firing of a pistol or rifle by unauthorized people.
Handgun safety has become a matter of great national importance. Proper safety measures can save lives by preventing unintended people from firing weapons.
One way of disabling a firearm is to lock the trigger. Various means for doing so have been proposed in the past, including some that use magnetic effects to release a mechanism that blocks the trigger from being pulled.
The general object of the invention is to improve overall gun safety, and more specifically, to prevent unauthorized firing, if the pistol is seized from its owner, even under a ready-to-fire condition with the hammer cocked.
Another object is to permit the gun owner to override the magnetic trigger safety in emergencies.
These and other objects are attained by a new magnetic trigger safety, as described below.